cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Amaros
Ethan is a first year student at Sator Academy and the son of Chancellor Amaros. Physical Description Ethan is charming and good looking with a killer smile and dimples on either side of it. His eyes are hazel and his dark brown hair is usually perfectly disheveled. He is about 5’ 11” and well built with catlike muscles, weighing about 180 lbs. He wears nice collared shirts, usually in a dark color and slacks or jeans. His father taught him to dress for success and he is almost never seen wearing a t-shirt except as an undershirt. The only exception is when he is in weapons class where a dress shirt would be slightly impractical. Personality Ethan is charm. He lives, breathes, and even sweats it from every pore. He has a ready smile for everyone and is always trying to be your best friend. Not everyone likes this and many consider it fake, and sometimes it is. He can be unintentionally condescending and arrogant, but he is completely unaware of it, well most of the time. He has a very entitled perception of the world around him and thinks that is just how everyone feels and it is the way things are supposed to be. Lately though, things have been changing. He has been feeling strange urges to hurt or even kill. He once skinned a rabbit alive, healing it just enough to keep it alive until he finished the process. It was sort of like magic to him and he didn’t even realize what he was doing until it was over and then he was quite horrified. Sometimes he finds himself wanting to say things to hurt someone, making it seem as though by accident. These thoughts are so completely unlike him he doesn’t know what to do. He has given into them a few times, but he is trying to do better. He hasn’t told anyone about it, especially not his father. Because of his father, Ethan aspires to become a politician, though he is uncomfortable with those around him knowing how much he cares about it in case he fails. Failure is completely unacceptable for him and he studies and works hard to be the best at everything. It helps that he is also very naturally talented. History Ethan grew up in a life of privilege. In his life everything was handed to him, he had no responsibilities, and yet was somehow a very responsible child. He took all his studies very seriously even before magic became a part of the mix. Ethan studied with the best private tutors money could buy and excelled in all his classes. He is extremely well read and well spoken. At 16, Ethan started working at the Union City Tribune part time as a copy editor. Since his father was the chancellor and he believed no harm could come to him, he practiced the magical arts whenever he could. He learned spells in secret and studied potions. His elemental abilities had only just emerged before his admittance so he has not had any time to develop those and it bothers him to be on the same level as his peers. He was almost 18 before he learned he could manipulate the wind. His father desperately wanted him to be admitted to Sator and had him placed in the school as soon as it was discovered he had elemental magic. The fact that he had been studying spellwork secretly was of great concern to his mother, and she was much relieved when he could be admitted to the academy. He and his sister still live with their parents, though he has been an adult for over a year now. Ethan sees no reason to leave, and might even have some fears he is unwilling to admit to about venturing out on his own in the world. Ethan knows everyone expects great things from him, and the pressure might be what is playing such horrible games with his psyche. He has begun doing some disturbing things. He skinned a squirrel right before classes at Sator started. Storyline Forrest Leaves - Ethan revels in his dark urges until they nearly get him killed. Arrival Room 1- Ethan and Alexis meet some of their fellow students and Ethan gets caught kissing a witch. Amaros Family Correspondence - Letters to and from his parents while Ethan is at school. Category:Characters Category:Sator Student